<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Best of Me by kassandra_divina_trevelyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812357">The Best of Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassandra_divina_trevelyan/pseuds/kassandra_divina_trevelyan'>kassandra_divina_trevelyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Engagement, F/M, Fireman Steve, First Meetings, Modern AU, Nurse OFC, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassandra_divina_trevelyan/pseuds/kassandra_divina_trevelyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>**The first words your soulmate ever say to you are tattooed on your body in a random location**</p><p>After being stood up on another date, Helena Nepheros is ready to give up on finding her soulmate for good. She fears that she'll live a lonely life that only revolves around her work at the hospital. Enter handsome fireman Steve Rogers during a fateful encounter to make her believe in love once more. [Now a mini-series]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers &amp; Sam Wilson &amp; Original Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Best of Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was intended to be a solo story and my first non-powered AU for Steve and Helena for my good friend @kayteewritessteve (on Tumblr) as an entry for her 1k follower challenge. This story turned into a three-part mini-series, so this is now chapter one.  The song for this chapter is Fall on Me by Great Big World (Ft. Christina Aguilera)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the evenings at the hospital, all was quiet. The night shift tended to be calmer than the day, with some notable exceptions to the rule. Despite the lateness of the hour, Helena Nepheros was far from grouchy or tired. She finished her rotation of patients in the pediatric ward of the hospital for the evening and was ready to clock out. Helena, a naturally cheerful young woman, was extra lively that day as she had a date arranged that evening. Nothing too fancy, which meant she could wear her scrubs. She did, however, fix her hair into soft curls that she prepped by wearing a tight, braided bun since that morning and added some soft make-up. When she emerged from the bathroom, she passed by the room of one of her patients.</p><p>The young boy, named Henry, perked up from his book and called out to Helena, “Miss Helena, are you leaving?”</p><p>“I am Henry. But don’t worry, I will be back in the morning.” Helena promised as she lingered in the doorway, offering him a soft smile. She loved her job at the hospital because it allowed her to work with all these wonderful kids. She was the favorite nurse in pediatrics by all the children, long-time patients and new ones alike. Her sunny disposition made her a natural with kids and she never was cross or rude, only kind.</p><p>“You’ll have breakfast with me?” Henry inquired and Helena nearly laughed; Henry was asking the important questions.</p><p>“Of course,” Helena confirmed and that made Henry nod, pleased by her answer. He and Helena would have “breakfast” every other morning, which meant Helena would sit with him while he ate breakfast and listened to him update her on the story he read the night prior. Helena always looked forward to Henry’s animated retellings of his favorite stories and wouldn’t miss it for the world.</p><p> “Okay! Goodnight, Miss Helena.” He declared before turning back to his book. Helena smiled and she headed for the nurse’s station, planning to clock out for the night. She held a small back in her hands while she fixed the thermals underneath her bubblegum pink scrubs. Tonight was projected to be cold for a winter evening and Helena was prepared to keep warm. Lucky for her, the restaurant she picked out was maybe three blocks from the hospital.</p><p>“Night, everyone!” Helena waved and smiled at the nurses starting the night shift for the evening and they waved back, less enthusiastically. That was just Helena, a woman with enough sunshine in her personality and enthusiasm to power all of New York City. She rubbed against her ribs with her free hand, brushing the soulmark above her clothes with a smile. She had a good feeling about this one and wondered if tonight would be the night she would meet her soulmate. She was anticipating the question tattooed to her skin to be asked in a suave, confident manner by a handsome stranger prepared to sweep her off her feet. The whole thing sounded like a cheesy romance novel, but Helena had heard stories about equally romantic meetings. All she could hope is that her soulmate was as eager to meet her as she was to meet them.</p><p>Helena took the elevator down to the ground floor and headed out for the evening, taking in the crisp evening air with a smile. She headed down the street and reached the restaurant with less than five minutes to spare. Helena checked her reservation and she was seated at a cozy table for two. The restaurant was sparsely packed and Helena found that to be a benefit, hoping it would give an excellent environment to get to know her date.</p><p>She recalled his name was David, around her age, and he worked as an accountant on Wall Street. A steady profession, which Helena would be sure to ask about. A mutual acquaintance, one of the nurses on her rotation, put them together. Helena was hoping for the opportunity to put herself out there.</p><p>She ordered water for the table and put off ordering food for a little while, wanting David to show up. Five minutes passed. Then, ten. Twenty and thirty sped by and soon it was bordering on nearly forty-five minutes late for her date. She tried every rationale in the book: traffic, accident, caught up at work, forgot… anything to explain the absence. She decided that she could text him and pulled out her phone, only to see a text awaiting her.</p><p>
  <em>David: I’m not coming. Long story, but I don’t think I’m interested in a relationship with you. </em>
</p><p>Helena stared at her phone in shock, her expression crestfallen. The waitress clearly sensing something was amiss, brought her food in a box for her without being asked. Helena gave her a thankful expression and paid for the bill in cash. She tucked her food into her bag and headed out, walking listlessly back in the direction of the hospital. She felt… crushed. The good feeling and potential butterflies were swiftly killed, and she had no interest in responding back to the text. She figured her lack of an answer worked for now. She felt like such a loser for crying while walking in public, but there she was. And when the sadness came, that’s when the dark thoughts crept back into her life. She should have known better than to set herself up for such crushing disappointment.</p><p>Through her tears, Helena managed to reach a bus stop and knew she had a pass for the fare. She didn’t feel like taking the subway late at night with the people she might encounter. Some less than savory experiences on the subway made her inclined to avoid taking it whenever she could, which happened to be near all the time. As she walked back toward the hospital, the rain started coming down with a vengeance and Helena sprinted to the nearest bus stop she saw for cover. She mistakenly forgot an umbrella and neglected to check the weather report for the evening. Already in a saddened state, Helena decided she would wait for the bus to take her home and searched for some routes. With the time that the bus was supposed to pick up from her location, Helena put her phone away and buried her face in her hands. She felt overwhelmed, disappointed, and discarded like a wad of trash.</p><p>She had been looking forward to the date all day and now, she found herself questioning if she would ever find her soulmate. She spent since she was eighteen searching for someone who would speak the words marked on her body and several years of fruitless searching turned up nothing. Helena would never tell the people who filtered in and out of her life and the co-workers who were the closest thing she could call friends that she went through the motions of life feeling so alone in the world. She lived in an empty house, alone, and no one to call family and not many friends. She kept to herself because she didn’t know how to bravely emerge from her little bubble. She didn’t know how to start, so she never did. Kids were the few people she could relate to because they accepted kindness without question.</p><p>The tears came freely, dropping down her face in hot, angry streaks. Helena, too preoccupied with her upset feelings, managed to catch the attention of a passerby. He had been walking alone on the practically abandoned streets with an umbrella sheltering him from the rain when he heard the soft, pained sobs from the bus stop. Drawn to them, he peered around to the bench where he spotted the figure of a woman crying to herself, all alone. The scene touched him deeply, compelling him to say something. He believed that people, in their moment of need, should never be alone. And this woman, crying alone in an empty bus stop bench as the rain came tumbling down, deserved someone to be there for her.</p><p>“Are you alright, miss? Looking a little lonely, mind if I sit with you?” He inquired of the beautiful stranger crying at a bus stop in the rain. He knew that she didn’t own the bench on which she sat, but he thought that he might ask before disturbing her. She might want to be left alone, or want some random man bothering her. Helena stopped crying when she heard him spoke, assuming she simply misheard him. There was no way that he said the words tauntingly imprinted on her skin. She glanced up to take in the stranger, feeling her breath knocked out of her chest.</p><p>He was tall, blonde, with broad shoulders and handsome all around. But it was his eyes and smile that ensnared her attention the most. His smile was the corners of his lips upturned and all the reassurance and comfort backed up in the softness of his eyes. His eyes were a light blue that conveyed warmth and an unmistakable kindness in them. Helena nodded mutely, brushing away a stray tear residing on her cheek as the man ducked underneath the bus stop for cover. He sat beside Helena, leaving no seat between them and worked on closing his umbrella.</p><p>He studied Helena, stunned by her beauty. Her dark hair was curled around her face, but the loose curls were falling apart from exposure to the rain. Her face was a little puffy and red from crying, but Steve could still see the gentle features. Her eyes, however, were ethereal. They were a shade of blue that no name could fit. Not cerulean, not azure, not royal or cyan or baby blue. The closest he could come was the sky on a cloudless day and that still failed to adequately describe the utterly breathtaking shade of blue that glimmered with unshed tears.</p><p>“Fancy meeting you here,” Helena whispered softly, waiting to see if he would react. She met the stranger’s eyes when they jerked away from his umbrella and his face turned to her. His eyes were wide and Helena found herself blown away by the shade of baby blue they were. The man tucked the umbrella away and held his hand out to her, figuring a shake to be a neutral approach when all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her. Those words were unmistakable, the same ones he spent reading every damn day when he woke up in the morning and before he went to bed. The terms that demanded he makes it through every mission because he had someone waiting for him somewhere in the world.</p><p>“I’m Steve. Steve Rogers.” He introduced himself and Helena eagerly took his hand. Even the way they held hand fit just right, like two puzzle pieces uniquely made for each other. His hands were warm, slightly rough, and inviting. Hers were delicate, small, and just as inviting to him.</p><p>“Helena Nepheros,” Helena replied with her name. She watched Steve’s face light up upon learning her name. Helena, elegant and beautiful—just like her. In the silence between the two, the patter of rain against the bus stop composed a peaceful lullaby of the spring evening. Neither one needed to ask for the other to flash their tattoo for the reactions spoke where words could not. Helena knew that Steve had her first words spoken somewhere on him in the same way that she had his two-part question marked against her ribcage—unironically close to her heart. The words were warm along her skin, no longer a cruel jab at her lonely heart or her mounting concerns that she would never meet her soulmate.</p><p>“It is nice to, finally, meet you… Helena,” Steve greeted, making Helena smile. That alone made Steve feel his heart beat a little faster and his face heat up slightly. He might be a confident, good-looking guy, but Steve knew that a beautiful woman could make him unbearably tongue-tied. And Helena was succeeding at that, big time.</p><p>“I could say the same for you…Steve,” Helena managed a small giggle, her tongue running over his name eagerly, yearningly. Hearing it made a flutter of butterflies rustle around in her stomach and chest, overflowing with excitement.</p><p>“If I may ask, why are you sitting out in the rain, alone and crying?” Steve’s concern touched Helena and when she recalled exactly why she by her lonesome at a bus stop, her face grew warm. How embarrassing that she was crying about being stood up to her soulmate!</p><p>“It seems so inconsequential and silly now, but I had gotten stood up on a date. I was just going to catch a ride back home.” Helena shared, remembering how excited she had been and the disappointment that swiftly followed with the pain of a kick to the stomach. Seeing that her soulmate turned up without her actively seeking him out made Helena feel so asinine for stressing herself out about it. She should have remembered her father’s words that love found people when they least expected it and weren’t searching for it. Her father, God bless his soul, was always right and she was a fool to forget his wisdom. Helena brushed off any stray wetness on her cheeks and managed a bashful smile. “But here you are, swooping in to rescue my night from ruin by a stroke of fate. I guess that’s how the soulmate thing works.”</p><p>“I suppose so. Something told me that I should take a chance on the beautiful woman crying on the bus stop to see if she was alright.” Steve remarked and Helena’s face flushed at him, calling her beautiful. It wasn’t like she hadn’t heard the compliment before, but something about the way Steve said was so earnest, so sincere. She believed him when he said it, unlike the guys who were likely trying to get into her pants.</p><p>“I’m glad you did,” Helena whispered and Steve, not wanting to come on too strong, figured that they should start somewhere simple: getting to know each other. Helena was expecting a date tonight and Steve would be giving her one to make up for whatever asshole stood her up.</p><p>“So, tell me about you. Consider me your date for the night.” Steve cheerily suggested and Helena, noticing her spirits lifting from their formerly defeated state, allowed a small smile to break through. No more tears, her soulmate was there.</p><p>“Okay, well, I am twenty-six. I work as a pediatric nurse over at New York-Presbyterian in lower Manhattan. I love cooking and volunteer work… Gosh, I have no clue what else to say. I must be a terrible date.” Helena awkwardly chuckled, realizing that her limited dating experience made her unsure of what to share. What did she highlight about herself? What kind of things would Steve find attractive about her? Those questions swirled around in her mind and she went to hide her face, but Steve stopped her from doing so.</p><p>“Not even close,” Steve assured her with his thumb absentmindedly rubbing circles along the back of her hand. The gesture soothed Helena and she initially hadn’t realized he was doing it for his touch was feather-light. Steve’s eyes flickered up from her hand and back to her face. “To make it even, I’ll share a little bit about myself and we can save more for the next date.” He chuckled, to which Helena felt her heart skip a little beat at the thought of another date.</p><p>“Oh?” She cocked her head, clearly warming up to Steve. His offer to learn more was too good to pass up on and she knew without some answers, she would spend the whole night imagining the details of his life. What he did, who his friends were, she already had an inkling of understanding regarding what he was like.</p><p>“I am twenty-six as well. I am a member of the New York City Fire Department. And I would consider myself passionate about volunteer work too.” Steve shared and Helena perked up at their compatible professions, their age, and the similarities in their interests. She heard about how soulmates were rumored to be matched on a level beyond mere surface links. Staring back at Steve, Helena could see that he was the one she had been waiting for, saving everything for. Steve glanced down at the watch on his wrist, noting the time. Eight-thirty. He fully expected a text from Bucky or Sam that they were waiting for him. He nearly forgot that he was supposed to be handling some errands while they grabbed dinner. As if waiting for him to remember, a text came through from Bucky that they were at the meeting spot. Helena observed Steve’s focus on his watch and figured that she should let him know that he didn’t need to stay if he had somewhere urgent to be. She would hate to be the reason he was late for something.</p><p>“The bus is never this late. I appreciate the company, but you don’t have to wait for me.” Helena remarked sweetly, hoping that she didn’t seem like she was pushing Steve away. On the contrary, she would love to have him stay but was afraid she interrupted his errands.  </p><p>“Helena, would you like a ride home?” Steve inquired, not wanting to leave Helena to wait by herself in the rain for a late bus. Helena’s face appeared flattered and confused by his offer. Although he asked, Steve was not about to take no for an answer. Helena deserved better than being left in the rain without an umbrella and Steve would never allow any lady to be left like that, let alone his soulmate.  </p><p>“Really? You don’t have to go out of your way-” Helena promised him, not wanting to impose or be a burden to her soulmate. Steve would have none of her protest or her neglect for herself. This would not be going out of his way whatsoever.</p><p>“Now what kind of soulmate would I be if I let you wait by your lonesome for a bus in the rain? Besides, my mother would have smacked me if I ever was ungentlemanly to a lady because Sarah Rogers knew she raised me better than that.” Steve chuckled and he opened his umbrella, thankful he chose one big enough to shelter two people underneath it. He fondly remembered his mother and wished she were there to meet Helena; he already knew that she would have taken a shining to his soulmate, his Helena. He rose and held the umbrella in one hand. The other, he offered to Helena. Helena glanced between the outstretched hand and her newfound soulmate, looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The worship of his eyes made Helena’s terrible night turn around instantaneously. If she had any doubts about Steve being her soulmate, they were gone like the rainclouds when the sun emerged after a storm.</p><p>“Well, I see no reason to refuse such a kind offer.”  Helena mused when she accepted his outstretched hand and Steve helped her onto her feet. The two walked side by side, their shoulders barely separated by a millimeter of space. As a result, their hands would constantly brush together and spur a flustered blush to tint Helena’s cheeks in dark pink. They walked for a block or so before Steve, encouraged by the proximity of Helena’s hand to his, took her hand in his and laced their fingers together.</p><p>“Is this okay?” Steve asked, not wanting to push against Helena’s boundaries. They might be soulmates, but Steve would be foolish to feel entitled to anything from Helena. Intimacy or connection would come with time and Helena’s expressed permission. He would give her anything she wanted, within reason, so long as she asked.</p><p>“More than okay,” Helena promised Steve and he relaxed, keeping their hands laced together. Their bodies were as close as they could be to share the protection underneath the umbrella from the pouring rain. The two exchanged harmless whispers as they approached the edge of the park where Steve spotted Bucky’s small, dark sedan parked along the curb. He would have Helena give them the address and take her home first.</p><p>From inside the car, Sam and Bucky were relaxing and having a conversation about the plans for that evening. But then they noticed the figure standing beside Steve and realized that she and Steve were holding hands. The two glanced at each other, to Steve and his lady friend, and back to each other. Maniacal grins stretched across their faces when Steve knocked on the window and they made sure to unlock the backseat. Steve opened the door for Helena first, helping her inside the car. Helena placed her bag at her feet and moved over to make room for Steve to sit.</p><p>“Good evening,” She greeted Sam and Bucky with a polite smile, gracious that they were giving her a ride. They must have important things to attend to and the detour to her place was a much-appreciated favor.</p><p>“Why hello there. Steve, who’s your friend?” Sam curiously gestured to Helena when Steve entered the car after closing his umbrella and closing the door to block out the rain from slipping inside.</p><p>“This is Helena, we’re dropping her off at her place.” Steve declared and his expression made it clear there was no room for argument. Bucky and Sam exchanged glances when Steve leaned into Helena and softly asked her “What’s your address?”</p><p>“One-twenty Cedar Street, Manhattan.” Helena provided her address to Bucky, who knew the neighborhood she listed. He and Steve grew up just across the bridge in Brooklyn as kids and the drive was on their way back to his and Steve’s shared apartment. The ride was mostly silent, save for the soft whispers between Helena and Steve and the radio playing ambiently in the background. Sam and Bucky attempted to be inconspicuous about them listening in and straining to hear the exchange between Steve and Helena. During the short trip, Helena entered her phone number into Steve’s phone and made him promise to text her his number. She was already in the stages of planning a proper date for the two of them, which included cooking dinner and dressing to impress and doing her best to prepare for what might come along with the evening. It was still raining heavily by the time Bucky pulled up outside Helena’s apartment complex, so Steve got out with Helena to escort her to the door.</p><p>Helena was impressed and flustered by what a gentleman Steve was, walked with him up the steps to her door. Steve dropped the umbrella and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, his way of saying goodnight. Helena wanted to do him one better.</p><p>“Steve,” She smiled and lifted onto her tiptoes, making their lips level. She leaned in hesitantly and tenderly brushed her lips against his. Steve reciprocated the kiss and cupped Helena’s face between his hands, ignoring the rain falling on them. Helena’s hesitance dissipated when she felt the electricity of Steve’s lips and hands on her, projecting the passion she buried inside her for so long. She spent years wondering and thinking about her soulmate, and here he was—in the flesh. She didn’t want to neglect one moment that she had with Steve, so she kissed Steve like there was nothing else left for her as the rain fell around them. Their arms wrapped around each other, the two reluctantly parted and Helena whispered “Goodnight,”  </p><p> “Goodnight, Helena,” Steve whispered against her lips and in that was the implicit promise of seeing each other again. Helena reluctantly stepped back, and she fished out her keys, opening the door to her small apartment complex. She smiled at Steve before heading inside and the door closing behind her. Steve, wearing a goofy grin, turned back around and spotted Sam and Bucky in the car. They were cheekily sending him thumbs up and wiggling their eyebrows, which made his smile falter. Steve shook his head and he slid back into the back seat.</p><p>“Whew, that kiss deserves an Oscar. The cinematic caresses and the drama of it all!” Sam snickered, which made him and Bucky crack up. The sight of Steve drenched from his passionate kiss in the rain with his lady friend was one to behold. Steve avoided flaunting his love life, much to the chagrin of his friends wanting to tease him over it. Bucky and Sam knew that Steve tried dates every now and again, but they never went anywhere. He was so fixated on finding his soulmate that dating hardly appealed as proper use of his time. There wasn’t a lack of female (and some males) intent on trying to persuade him to change his mind, but Steve remained firm on waiting for the one woman made for him. So, to see Steve engaging with this Helena character greatly intrigued Bucky and Sam. Could Helena be the one Steve had been waiting for?</p><p>“Shut up,” Steve grumbled, but couldn’t hide his smile when thinking about Helena’s lips on his. She tasted of fresh mint and strawberry chapstick, something so innocent and delicate. He leaned against the window and watched her house fade away as Bucky drove down the block, ignoring his and Sam’s teasing comments and jokes at his expense. He hardly cared; he found his soulmate by a chance encounter and he was never going to let her go now that he had her.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Love Like This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soulmates Steve and Helena’s whirlwind relationship has taken off over a six month period. During the fourth of July weekend, Steve and Helena are going for an impromptu getaway to celebrate Steve’s birthday with his friends. Although excited to spend time with Steve, Helena is nervous about meeting his friends for the first time. What awaits Helena and Steve in a seaside cabin in Montauk?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another evening at the hospital ending saw Helena Nepheros tending to her final patients for the last rotation. She was doing her best job because she was going to be off for the next couple of days for a much-deserved, long-awaited vacation. When she reached the room of her last patient, a new, energetic girl named Dylan with cystic fibrosis, she could barely contain her excitement. She checked all of Dylan’s vitals and cleaned up her area, getting her settled for the night.</p><p>“Alright, everything is looking good for the night and unless you need anything else, don’t be afraid to press the button,” Helena remarked with a twinkling smile and a playful scrunch of her nose, making Dylan smile. Her weary parents gave her thankful looks as she collected her chart and exited the room, giving them space to visit their son. The available time for visitation was dwindling for the evening and Helena could understand parents wanting to spend as much time with their children while in the hospital.</p><p>Helena hummed lightly under her breath while she scribbled down notes into the patient chart, leaving the relevant information for the nurse on the night shift. She dropped her charts off at the nurse’s station to her friend, Stacy, behind the desk and she headed to the lockers to change. When there, she picked up her phone and chewed on her lip excitedly when she saw a notification on the screen waiting.</p><p>
  <em>My hero</em>
  <em>💖</em>
  <em>: I’m at the hospital, honeybee. </em>
</p><p>That five-word text spurred Helena to quickly change out of her robin’s egg blue scrubs and into her casual, everyday clothes for the cooler July evening. She stuffed all her things into her purse and sprinted from the locker room. She threw out some hasty goodbyes to the nurses at the desk as she caught the closest elevator down to the lobby. The elevator could not go by any slower for the antsy Helena, who bounced her knee noticeably to the few others in the elevator who joined along the way. When the doors open, Helena nimbly inched her way through and out the doors when she walked into the lobby. She heard some ‘goodbye Helena’ from the front desk nurses and she gave a distracted wave, until she spotted the head of blonde hair standing by the entrance.</p><p>Helena sprinted at full speed across the lobby and threw herself into Steve, her boyfriend and soulmate’s, arms, which was no concern for the muscular fireman. Steve caught Helena effortlessly and he chuckled when she buried her face into his collarbone, giving her a little spin.</p><p>“Hey darlin’,” Steve greeted her through her hair and that caused Helena to lift her head out of his broad chest and meet his bright baby blues, all-American smile, and the general handsomeness she attributed to Steve’s charm. Steve leaned in and gave Helena a quick peck on her lips and watched her face flush pink with pride. He still never got used to how adorable she could be, “I missed you.”</p><p>“I missed you too,” Helena responded softly while Steve set her down onto her feet. They were probably giving the night staff and some patients a show, so they should take their reunion outside. Steve wrapped his arm around her shoulder and the two walked out together. He was picking her up for their trip. It was the second of July, two days before his birthday, and that was the reason behind their weekend getaway. Steve’s friends had been clamoring to meet Helena (beside Bucky and Sam who knew Helena well) and Steve figured the annual birthday celebration they forced him to partake in would be an exceptional opportunity. For the big twenty-seven, Steve’s friends convinced him to rent a beachside cabin in Montauk over the long weekend. Helena and Steve walked together up to the rented pick-up truck he was using for the weekend. His motorcycle had no way of carrying them and their needed luggage for the trip, so he rented a car. Helena had given him a spare key to her apartment a while back for how frequently he spent time at her apartment instead of his and Bucky’s shared place in Brooklyn. So, Steve volunteered to pick up her things for the trip that she packed from her home before he picked her up that evening.</p><p>Steve clicked open the car using the key and opened Helena’s door on the front passenger side, helping her into the car and closing the door behind her. Helena sighed softly while leaning against the window and watching Steve jog around to the driver’s side. She was understandably excited about this vacation with Steve.</p><p>…and as she would happily find out, Steve made sure to rent a cabin for <em>just</em> the two of them which included their little bedroom to share. </p>
<hr/><p>The next morning greeted Helena with a gentle dose of the sunshine slipping through the drawn curtains of the cabin’s bedroom. Helena gave a muffled sigh while she rustled underneath the weighted blanket Steve grabbed from her apartment, knowing she slept better with it. She never told him that he was a better comfort to her insomnia than any blanket, so she would keep that one a little secret for herself. Her eyes were still somewhat closed,  but she knew that her head was pressed up against Steve’s chest from the steady rise and fall she memorized feeling in her half-asleep stupor. She cracked one eye open to see Steve engrossed in reading the newspaper and a steaming cup of coffee cooling on the end table next to the bed. Steve had a funny habit of reading the physical paper instead of on an electronic device like most people since he held a distaste for ‘high-tech’ electronic gadgets. His phone, the television, and Helena’s laptop were the closest he would get to assimilate into the digital world and he preferred analog whenever he could.  Helena hardly minded and made a note not to buy him anything electronic unless he asked for it.</p><p>So, each morning, Steve would read the newspaper over a cup of coffee when he got the time or had a day off. His job sometimes required long or odd hours, which Helena (who had the patience of a saint) tolerated better than most girls Steve knew would. Their work schedules tended to be compatible and maximize the amount of time they could spend together.</p><p>Steve had yet to notice Helena was no longer sleeping for he was engrossed in his news and coffee. That morning’s headline was reporting on the latest Washington scandal, which made Steve consider rolling his eyes. He avoided politics whenever he could, so he set his newspaper off to the side and switched the hand he held his coffee with. A hand now free, Steve glanced down to admire Helena sleeping in his arms and stroke her hair but found her eyes staring up at him.</p><p>“Good morning! I didn’t realize you were awake,” Steve murmured to her and he set his coffee down, not wanting it to spill when he shifted. Helena gave a small stretch and crawled into his arms, nestling herself onto his chest.</p><p>“Not for long, really. I was just enamored by the sight of you with your paper and coffee.” Helena softly admitted, brushing Steve’s cheek with her thumb and giving a giggle when Steve shook his head. He grinned knowingly at her and before Helena realized what was happening, he rolled the two of them over with him on top and holding her wrists to the bed.</p><p>“Oh yeah?” He asked, feeling his pride swell at the admission and leaned in to drop kisses along her jaw. Helena’s twinkling, airy laugh flittered through the bedroom from Steve’s surprise attack, but that delight morphed into a content hum when Steve’s lips dipped to the underside of her jaw and neck. His feather-light teases tickled her and turned the butterflies into full-fledged shivers. She hooked one leg around his hip and Steve knew there was no turning back with that done. Steve grabbed the other one and hooked it around his body to match, pressing their chests together and causing their noses to bump. He and Helena burst into laughter, which he cut short when recapturing her lips with his. Steve knew that his coffee might get cold but he could make another pot for him and Helena to share. For now, he figured that Helena wouldn’t mind getting tangled up in the sheets.</p>
<hr/><p>The late afternoon rolled around after a lazy morning spent in bed between Helena and Steve, which felt like a blissful eternity. Steve was coming back from the kitchen where he and Helena had prepared most of the dishes for the barbecue- and okay, Helena made the dishes while Steve helped somewhat. He was decent at cooking, but her skills were a thousand times better than he could ever dare to dream. His contribution would be grilling alongside Thor and Clint since the three of them were the best grillers of the group.</p><p>He entered the bedroom and he fixed the collar of his cotton, grey t-shirt contouring tightly against his torso—which is why Helena chose it as one of her favorites, he suspected. No matter, the shirt was damn comfortable, and he looked kind of good in it. The bathroom door was closed and Steve was assuming Helena was finishing up in there. She politely asked him for some privacy when getting ready for that afternoon and Steve, curious as to her motive, respected her wishes. He used a small dabble of cologne Helena gifted him for Valentine’s day to act as a finishing touch. With his back turned to the bathroom door, he heard it creak open.</p><p>“Steve, is this okay?” Helena’s voice chimed off sweetly from behind him and when Steve turned, he felt his eyes nearly bulge out of his head. The <a href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/3880bbf2a84a4910ddbe3f3d2bf6be9e/eefc725ce4674569-ca/s1280x1920/6ca2f34b0a0cacfe195beecea3f0b4d587bc2245.png">dress</a> was off-white and patterned with a vibrant, multi-colored floral print along the skirt that brushed around her ankles. Her hair curled around her face and she was glowing under a soft blush. Oh, she looked <em>more than good</em>.</p><p>“Helena, you look amazing!” He complimented with a breathless, awe-struck expression at how Helena managed to look so beautiful that it hurt. She was a goddess among women. Helena, taken aback by his rousing comment, felt her heart skip a beat when his eyes refused to leave hers. Steve watched her startled expression melt into a dazzling smile and the urge to reach into the left side pocket of his shorts burned at the back of his mind. Not <em>now</em>, the moment needed to be <em>perfect</em>.</p><p>“Really?” Helena inquired, not because she didn’t believe Steve but out of habit. She spent so much of her life doubting herself and uncomfortably brushing off compliments that learning to accept them was a tedious, awkward process. But that never stopped Steve from showering her with affectionate compliments and gushing praise of her on the regular. He joked that he planned on making up for a lifetime of her not realizing how wonderful she was.</p><p>“Yes, yes you do,” Steve promised, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, admiring her with a goofy grin. That never ceased to make Helena smile in return, compelled by his happiness. Steve caught a whiff of the perfume he loved on her and the shade of just-kissed pink lipstick she applied in the bathroom, his confidence improving. He knew that she was going to win his friends over in a heartbeat, the same way she did to him. “I cannot wait for everyone to meet you because they are finally going to understand how in love with you I am, honeybee.”</p><p>“About your friends… Steve, I’m nervous.” Helena blurted out a guilty confession, afraid of ruining Steve’s birthday weekend with her insecurities but unsure of how to reconcile her anxieties. She was torn and the whole mess came tumbling out of her mouth with no control but no way to stop it once it was out.</p><p>“What’s making you nervous?” Steve’s face turned serious for a moment and he quietly waited when he saw Helena stammer, trying to piece together her words. She did that a lot; she attempted to actively arrange her words to avoid offending whoever she spoke with.</p><p>“It’s just- I really want them to like me. I know we’re soulmates, but they are your best friends. I’ve only been in your life for a little over six months and I need to make a good impression on them so you don’t have to ever worry about choosing between them. I-” Anymore rambling was cut off by Steve’s hand cupping both sides of her face and pulling her into a shamelessly breathless kiss. Helena melted under his touch and she settled her arms around his shoulders. The kiss went on for an endless amount of time, which neither minded all that much, and Helena got lost in Steve’s embrace.</p><p>“Helena, you are the most important person to me. They will like you and if for some reason they don’t, then they have terrible taste because you are amazing and sweet and beautiful and the greatest thing to ever happen to me,” Holding her face between his hand, Steve refused to let Helena think that his friends would feel anything less than adoration for his soulmate and girlfriend. If one of them so much as looked at her funny or made her feel bad, Steve would rush to Helena’s defense like a white knight. Anyone who hurt her would go through him, that was a guarantee. Helena blinked at Steve’s passionate, loving proclamation and she wanted nothing more than to lace their fingers together and pull him back into the bed, but that would have to wait. A knock at the front door echoed through the house and Helena sighed.</p><p>“We should get that,” Helena suggested, although she sounded reluctant about the whole ordeal. Steve frowned, still sensing Helena was overwhelmed with nerves. He considered his options and decided that he would give Helena some time to breath while he answered the door and made everyone comfortable. He would come back and get her and introduce her to everyone.</p><p>“Tell you what, I’ll get the door and you can take whatever time you need to decompress before meeting everyone. I’ll come back to get you when I finish with whoever is at the door-” Steve devised a plan and he went to get the door, but Helena grabbed at his wrist and effectively stopped him.</p><p>“No, you go ahead,” Helena remarked and Steve turned toward her; the concern was evident on his face and in those eyes of his. With Helena voicing her nerves, Steve worried that he was rushing her more than she was comfortable. He hardly minded taking things as slow as Helena wanted, but he wanted the whole world to know his soulmate—especially his friends.</p><p>“Are you sure? I don’t want to leave you while my friends get settled.” Steve inquired, making it clear that he and Helena, they were a team. They did things together and worked on the same page.</p><p>“Give me thirty minutes to settle my nerves and I promise I’ll be there.” Helena assured Steve that she would ultimately be okay. She just needed some time to psych herself up and prepare to meet strangers for the first time. Her eyes were pleading and puppy-dog, which was Steve’s kryptonite; he could never say ‘no’ to her when she did that. Helena had him wrapped around her finger and he knew it.</p><p>“Okay,” Steve relentingly sighed because Helena knew what was best for her and he was not going to argue with her otherwise. He wanted her to be as comfortable as she could be when meeting his friends since she was usually shy. “I’ll give you thirty minutes and I will come back to get you.” Steve pressed one fleeting kiss to Helena’s lips as a parting wish before he went to answer the door for his friends. Helena stayed back in the bedroom while the door closed behind Steve’s retreating back.</p>
<hr/><p>Around twenty minutes had passed with several knocks at the front door, which were Steve’s friends. Helena could tell from the muffled, garbled greetings in Steve’s voice and the various voice cheerfully teasing the birthday boy to Steve’s reminder that his birthday was tomorrow. Each time she mustered up the courage to depart from the safe haven that was her and Steve’s bedroom, she heard an unfamiliar voice conversing with her boyfriend and all of her confidence retreated. It got to the point where she felt frustrated with herself for her inability to pull herself together. With her ear to the door, Helena was waiting for it all to go quiet and when it eventually did, she assumed that meant Steve and his friends were likely outside.</p><p>Helena opened the door a crack when she heard the front door open and Bucky’s voice called out, “Steve, Helena, anyone home? I assumed by all the cars out front-”</p><p>“Bucky? Are you the last one?” Helena called back from the bedroom, hoping she could start to work her way to outside. There was a beat of silence punctuated by Helena’s nervous heartbeat racing in her head and her thoughts swirling in her ears, her whole world a mess.</p><p>“Yes, I think so.” Bucky confirmed to Helena’s shaky exhale and he headed toward the sound of Helena’s voice, which appeared to be in the general direction of the bedroom. He knew as the small cabins the friends rented in the same strip of the beach were laid out in identical fashion. “You sound a little nervous, Helena,” Bucky suggested, knowing Helena to be quite reserved and quiet during social functions. Even when she came over to the apartment for something small with him, Steve, and Sam, she would be more soft-spoken but somewhat better than around strangers because she was comfortable with them.</p><p>“You can say that. I didn’t want Steve to miss out on greeting his friends because I wasn’t ready yet,” Helena admitted and Bucky understood; Steve’s friends could be a handful and loud and that might spook Helena off. But they were good people, no doubt about it.</p><p>“I can personally confirm that none of them will bite. If it makes you feel better, I can walk out with you and help introduce you to everyone. I’ll make sure they are on their best behavior and nothing makes you uncomfortable.” Bucky offered and when he popped around the corner to the master bedroom, he could see Helena staring out at him from the crack in the door. That sounded reassuring for her and she trusted Bucky to help her. For all the teasing that he and Sam did to Steve, Helena knew Bucky meant well.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll come out now.” Helena agreed and she pushed the door open, revealing her sundress and classic pearls. Bucky wanted to ask her if Steve nearly fainted for his noted affection of Helena in vintage style. As Bucky recalled it, Steve would gush about it and describe Helena as one of those beautiful starlets on the red carpet when she teased a little vintage style. But that didn’t need mentioning. Bucky cheekily offered her his arm as he saw Steve do plenty of times before and Helena graciously accepted the gesture. They walked through the kitchen and living room toward the open back door, through which Helena could hear conversations and laughter. She took a deep breath; this was it.</p><p> “So, I’ll give you the quick run down about who does what. Sam and I are covered already, Steve’s best friends and private detectives extraordinaire. We have Natasha, who works as an assistant DA; she’ll be easy to spot. Tony will be wearing the fanciest clothes of the group and tinted glasses. He’s the other attorney with a business dedicated to proving innocence of those convicted. Thor is the jacked dude with a blond ponytail, and he is Steve’s coworker at the station. The other blond dude is Clint, who works as an EMT and you might notice his hearing aids. The final addition to the mix is Dr. Bruce Banner, who works as a radiologist. You two will get along super well since you’re both relatively quiet compared to the rest of us. Our little group earned a little nickname as the Avengers for our prolific collection of emergency services and law enforcement careers.” Bucky explained to Helena as the two emerged out into the backyard. “The Avengers” huh? Helena kind of loved that and she wondered if the Avengers had room for one more in a pediatric nurse.</p><p>“Ah, there you are Barnes! And you have a lady with you!” Thor exclaimed from the grill where he, Steve, and Clint stood with beers in their hand. His shouted greeting interrupted the conversation between the others, and they turned to greet Bucky or see this mysterious woman who tagged along with Bucky. Steve spotted Helena standing with Bucky from his spot by the grill and he was so happy to see her out in the backyard. He smiled at her and that made Helena smile in return, her face lighting up. Seeing him so excited to see her there, Helena felt as ready as she could be.</p><p>“I was merely escorting the lady of the hour,” Bucky remarked and all eyes were settled onto Helena as Steve left the food under Clint’s control (with Thor’s additional help) and reached Bucky. He gave him a quick nod and took Helena’s hands in his. Bucky departed to the side, considering his job done.</p><p>“Hey, you ready?” Steve inquired of her lowly so that no one overheard. He hardly wanted to put her anxieties out there for all to hear, but he wanted to make sure that Helena was okay with meeting everyone that dad. If she wasn’t, Steve would have no qualms about letting his friends know because Helena was his priority, the one he wanted to take care of first and foremost.</p><p>“I think so.” Helena whispered back and the kiss that Steve pressed to the back of her hand only comforted her further. The consensus among the group could see Helena was drop-dead gorgeous, like Steve said she was. Her smile was kind, gentle, and patient. If they recalled correctly, she was a pediatric nurse with a soft spot for animals, kids, and volunteer work. Many of the group were privy to Steve retelling a story about him and Helena with the blond fireman clearly infatuated by his mysterious girl. The group knew that his girlfriend was his soulmate as well, making her important to him.</p><p>“Let me introduce you all to my beautiful girlfriend. Everyone, this is Helena—yes the one I have been talking about,” Steve introduced and all his friends, except for Bucky and Sam, approached to meet her. They were all enthusiastic to meet Helena. The first was Natasha, as Bucky introduced before they headed outside.</p><p>“Nice to meet you. It’s nice to have another female face besides myself.” She went for a safe handshake, which Helena accepted. She studied Natasha from her red bob, killer sense of fashion, and regal features. Both women were scanning each other with no ill intent, but rather curiosity. She continued, “I’m Natasha Romanoff.”</p><p>“Helena Nepheros,” Helena introduced herself loud enough for the others to overhear, knowing they knew her name was Helena. Going through the motions was comforting for her and Steve standing beside her helped. Natasha moved out of the way to reveal a guy with salt and peppered hair and dressed in well-fitting, semi-formal clothes.</p><p>“I’m Tony Stark. It is very nice to meet you since we’ve heard a lot.” Tony grinned and gave a nod to Helena. Helena’s brow quirked and she turned to see Steve, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing. Helena felt her heart skip a beat and she missed Tony moving off to the side, revealing Bruce.</p><p>“Dr. Bruce Banner. Nice to make your acquaintance, Helena.” Bruce offered her up his hand and Helena accepted it in a firm shake. He wore a pair of wire-rimmed glasses on the bridge of his nose and his soft voice set Helena at ease. He radiated intelligence in an unassuming figure and Helena felt a connection to him.</p><p>“You too! Hopefully I can pick your brain, good doctor.” Helena suggested and Bruce gave a small smile, showing that he liked the sound of that. He preferred talking about medical things and typically had no one to speak with. An academic at heart, Bruce could see Helena might be one as well. Steve looped his arms around Helena’s waist and escorted her to the grill where Clint and Thor were making sure the main course didn’t burn while he was away. Clint was focused on the barbecue chicken as tomorrow would be ribs and burgers in the Fourth of July spirit. That left Thor to start the next set of introductions, which never fazed him.</p><p>“I’m Thor. It is a pleasure to meet you,” Thor gave his confident grin that tended to have women swooning and the wink that usually followed was his number one flirting technique. He did love women, but he would never flirt with Steve’s girl. Helena smiled back at him and she turned to Clint, missing the way Thor flashed Steve an approving thumbs up. Steve resisted the urge to shove his friend for the unspoken but received message.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Helena. My name is Clint and I am Natasha’s idiot.” Clint joked while fixing one of his hearing aids. Helena stifled a laugh, taken aback by her own amusement. She noticed Natasha’s approving nod and that made her suppress another laugh by biting her tongue. Clint chuckled as he prodded at the chicken to make sure the char was up to par. Steve rubbed Helena’s back soothingly and she felt more at ease with names and easy introductions out of the way.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, all of you!” Helena declared amiably and her voice was smooth and sweet like honey. She was like a real-life Disney Princess. It appeared that everything Steve shared about her was true.</p><p>“Honeybee, I have to finish up with the barbecue. Is that okay with you to hang out with others for the next ten minutes?” Steve commented, looking at her to make sure she was comfortable without him by his side. Before Helena could answer, Natasha was close enough to overhear and she figured that Helena might feel nervous to be around strangers. She didn’t blame her.</p><p>“Helena can hang with me,” Natasha interjected and waved Helena over, encouraging the brunette’s confidence. Helena gave Steve a delicate kiss to his cheek, then one to his lips when he turned his head. Steve noticed the wiggling eyebrows and the grins from his friends behind Helena’s head. Tony’s was the most expressive as he sipped at his old fashioned. Helena walked over to Natasha, pushing her hair back from her face.</p><p>“Thank you,” Helena whispered to her while she tied her hair back from her face into a loose, refined bun.  </p><p>“Don’t even worry about it,” Natasha waved her off with a small smile breaking through and she watched the guys interacting and acting like the knuckleheads they were. The corners of Helena’s eyes crinkled in amusement too and Natasha crossed her arms over her chest, her casual position. “So, pediatrics huh? You must love kids.”</p><p>“Yeah, I love kids. The kids at my work are adorable,” Helena gushed, and she launched into a story or two about the kids at her workplace, which made Natasha smile. The two of them swapped workplace stories to pass the time as Helena seemed comfortable using that as a gateway to conversation.</p><p>“The barbecue is ready!” Thor exclaimed while Clint and Steve pulled all the chicken from the grill and set them on the table, ready to eat. Helena and Natasha regrouped with the others and Helena was prepared to eat, knowing food would facilitate polite conversation. Everyone went to grab a plate and piled it up with barbecue chicken, sides, and drinks of their chose. They chose their seats with Helena sitting beside Steve and allowing him to wrap his arm around her waist. The ambient, aimless touch made Helena feel all warm inside.</p><p>“Alright, let’s dig in!” Sam suggested and everyone agreed, happily digging into their plates filled with plenty. This successful picnic was meant to kick of the celebratory weekend that celebrated Steve and the nation’s shared birthday. And by the way that things were going, this weekend would be the best one yet. After a few minutes of silence from everyone enjoying the food, Clint cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention.</p><p>“Who made all the sides because I know that we didn’t bring all of this? The macaroni salad, mashed potatoes, the fruit and cheese platter?” Clint asked, gesturing to all the appetizers, sides, and desserts lining up the picnic table. Everything he sampled so far was delicious and he would wager that the others would agree with him.</p><p>“That would be me.” Helena raised her hand for all to see, feeling an inkling of pride when seeing everyone enjoying her food. Steve was in love with Helena’s cooking as much as he was with her, knowing that his girlfriend kept him well-fed. He bragged about her cooking skills to anyone who would listen.</p><p>“Steve, you better watch out. I might steal your soulmate from under your nose.” Tony pointed to Helena and lowered his glasses on his nose. Helena giggled behind her hand but there was nothing Tony could do that would make her leave Steve. Her boyfriend squared up his shoulders and puffed out his chest, putting on bravado.  </p><p>“Oh, should I call Pepper to inform her?” Steve quipped back, making the whole table laugh. Helena felt included in the celebration and a member of the group, which was unlike her normal life. She grabbed some of the macaroni salad she made and added a generous helping to her plate with an eager smile.</p>
<hr/><p>Nearly two hours later, Steve found the perfect opportunity for him and Helena to sneak away. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his friends and their propensity for trouble. But the sun was starting to set over the waves, and he decided that then would be the best time for him to ask his love a very important question.</p><p>So, Steve grabbed her hand while his friends were distracted with a debate about whether they would bring out the illegal fireworks and sparklers for his birthday tomorrow and whispered into her ear, “Let’s get away for a little while. I know the beach is lovely this time of day,”</p><p>“That sounds amazing.” Helena blissfully murmured and she ran off with Steve while his (and now her) friends’ backs were turned to them. They headed down the road toward the beach while the blue of the skies became streaked by deep pinks and some orange. The evening air was moderately warm for July and the breeze of the ocean acted as a compliment to the warmth. Hand in hand, Steve and Helena reached the beach and started walking through the sand. Helena’s expression softened while staring out at the ocean and listening to the gull cries overhead. Steve watched his girlfriend’s peace, knowing she needed a recharge after meeting all his extroverted friends. The least he could do was take a break with her.</p><p>“Isn’t it beautiful?” Steve asked her, his eyes dancing on the waves and the fading sun. Away from the city, Steve knew it would be easier for them to see the stars and enjoy the beauty of nature. He loved the city, he truly did. But sometimes, a night or two away did him some good.</p><p>“It sure is,” Helena agreed with him, through the awestruck glow on her face and she savored the light of the golden hour. She closed her eyes, took in the breeze, and hummed sweetly,  “Meeting your friends was quite nice,” Helena’s approving message put Steve into an even better mood. He was glad his friends didn’t scare her off at all.</p><p>“Oh? Am I glad to hear that.” Steve proclaimed with a grin, determining the day a success. If she hated his friends, that would put a significant damper on the weekend… and the big question he planned on asking her. Was it a risk to ask after only six months? Yes. But did Steve need to wait any longer to know if Helena was the one? Not a minute longer was required for Steve to know he planned on spending the rest of his life making Helena happy.</p><p>“They are good people. I think Clint is my favorite.” Helena cracked a joke, which was a sign of her growing confidence. In all honesty, she enjoyed their company and could see that their presence made Steve happy. That fact was more important than anything else. She connected well with Natasha and Clint, which hopefully might lead to double date nights for the future.</p><p>“I’m sure the sentiment is gladly returned.” Steve laughed, figuring that Clint’s older brother vibe appealed to Helena. She opened to him the most on the same level and Sam and Bucky, which took months to do. That spoke to Clint’s natural friendliness, which Helena’s personality matched. Steve glanced at her through his peripherals to see that she appeared overjoyed by the turn of events. He decided that the moment he waited for was upon him and it was now or never. Steve cleared his throat, “You know what? I’ve been doing some thinking.”</p><p>“You have? And what have you been thinking about?” Helena inquired, sensing there was more to Steve’s statement than met the eye. Typically, hearing that made her anxiety kick up, but Steve’s tone hardly sounded like he planned on delivering bad news. So, Helena was fighting to stay calm.</p><p>“The future. Maybe it is a cliché but being away from ‘real life’ has given me the opportunity to reflect. If you asked me a year ago if I expected to find my soulmate and for us to be together, I would have told you that I wouldn’t believe you. It was not from a lack of trying. Instead, I figured that fate was trying to show me a life beyond romance. But meeting you, that changed everything and I realized what I was missing. So, life started really feeling complete the night I met you. My mom always used to say that <em>when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible.</em> I’ve always taken those words to heart and that’s why I held out for you. Knowing that someone was out there waiting for me was assuring but finding that you were the one I was looking for was easily the best day of my life. I have spent every day since feeling like there is nothing that could make us even better. The contentment, the domesticity, the bliss I feel with you. Unmatched by anything. But my mother would kill me if I never offered you the chance to make an honest man out of me,” Steve shared with Helena when he stopped at a scenic section of the beach where the tide was low. He reached into his pocket and grabbed the little velvet box growing heavier as the day went on. Seeing his friends embrace Helena with open arms warmed his heart and he was ninety-nine percent sure that his friends knew his plan. He pulled out the box and took a knee before Helena, making her gasp loudly. Steve chuckled at her animated surprise and he wanted to extend the suspense of seeing the ring a bit longer. “So, Helena Emmeline Nepheros, will you make me the happiest man alive and start the rest of our lives together? Marry me?” Steve popped open the little velvet box to reveal a sparkling ring catching the fading light from the setting sun. Helena covered her mouth with her free hand while her eyes twinkled in sheer joy.</p><p>“Yes! Steve, of course I’ll marry you!” Helena exclaimed and Steve slipped the ring on her finger without a moment to lose. Helena knew the ring was beautiful, whether it was a simple golden band or a 24k carat, diamond encrusted ring. Overwhelmed by the joy of Steve’s proposal, Helena threw herself into his arms. The two tumbled over into the sand as Steve wasn’t expecting her to fling herself at him. Helena landed on top of Steve, who nestled her in his arms. Her hair tumbled over her shoulder and she pressed a soft kiss to his nose.</p><p>“I’ve got to say, this is the best birthday present. I got the woman of my dreams, my soulmate, to accept marriage.” Steve mused aloud with a grin like the cat that ate the canary, which made Helena playfully pout at him. But that pout melted away when a knowing smile took over; it was time to repay the favor from before the barbecue. Helena leaned down and connected their lips in a tender, unashamed kiss. Together, lying on the sand under the sunset skies, Steve and Helena relished in the thought of their happily ever after written in the promise of ‘til death do they part.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Never Worn White</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wedding bells are ringing for Steve and Helena, who are planning the ceremony to kick off their happily ever after. The big day is fast approaching but the soulmates don’t need a big ceremony to tell the world what they know: that they were made for each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day arrived.</p><p>Ever since Steve’s birthday bash proposal that ended with an unstoppable yes from Helena, the happy soulmates planned a beautiful wedding to celebrate the beginning of their new life together. The ceremony wasn’t intended to be anything expensive or extravagant—only a celebration with friends and family of their love.</p><p>Around a year passed since their engagement, which allotted enough time to suitably arrange the details for an intimate yet stunning wedding. In the days preceding the ceremony, emotions were at an all-time high with nervousness and anticipation in equal measures. Helena wanted everything to go accordingly, while Steve was more concerned about marrying the love of his life. But their friends proved a suitable anchor to keep the anxious Helena calmed down. Natasha worked overtime as the maid of honor to ensure Helena didn’t panic, which significantly calmed her down.</p><p>The late afternoon of the ceremony saw Helena peacefully sleeping in her bed, a soft smile touching her full lips and long lashes brushing her under eyes. She spent the night prior with Natasha and some of her co-workers with a bachelorette party but found sleep impossible to reach. She laid in her bed until the wee hours of the morning, rolling around in the empty bed of the rented cabin. She missed Steve’s warmth beside her and counted down the moments until she might see him again.</p><p>Eventually, she did fall asleep, and her bridesmaids didn’t interrupt her. They all expected her to be awake bright and early and agreed to meet around two in the afternoon to get her ready.  Natasha quietly knocked on the door and heard a sleepily, mumbled agreement to come in. She entered to see Helena, yawning and stretching in bed. She smiled.</p><p>“Good morning!” Helena exclaimed, her smile resulting the corners of her eyes to crinkle. She jumped from sleepy to perkily awake within seconds, the realization of what awaited her responsible for the jittery shift. She was getting married today! She could barely contain the excitement threatening to burst out of her, feeling fireworks explode in her stomach, and her chest filled with warmth.  </p><p>“More like afternoon, Sleeping Beauty.” Natasha mused, glancing at her phone for the time. She and the others managed to alter the timetable Helena meticulously planned to avoid her panicking or rushing. She would calmly get Helena going so that they would run early or on time. “We have less than three hours to get you ready for your wedding, and I want you to be on time for the best day of your life.”</p><p>“Good idea, Nat. I’ll shower really quick, and we can get started.” Helena agreed, slipping out of bed while doing her best to banish the jittery bouts of anxiety. She had nothing to be anxious about; today was meant to be a celebration, and something like that deserved her full-throated joy. While Helena headed into the bathroom and closed it behind her, Natasha retrieved the supplies for hair and make-up from her room in the cabin. Already a beautiful girl, Helena hardly needed make-up. Plus, she was glowing radiantly.</p><p>Natasha returned to the room, her arms overflowing with supplies, and saw Helena sitting on the edge of her bed, gently pulling a brush through her hair. A towel lounged around her shoulders, sitting atop the white silken robe she bought for the occasion.</p><p>“You ready, future Mrs. Rogers?” Natasha inquired, going to set things down as Helena’s other bridesmaids entered the room behind her. They needed a small village to handle everything and to make sure everyone else was ready to go.</p><p>“Without a doubt.” Helena beamed, jumping to her feet with excitement and earning the laughs of her bridesmaids. They chased after her when she flounced back into the bathroom to set up the beauty station for the blushing bride. It was her day to shine, and shine she would.</p><hr/><p>Hours of preparation finished, Helena stood before the mirror as a vision in white and studied herself for the final appraisal. Her bridesmaids looked on with joyful smiles, taking in the stunning bride. Helena looked gorgeous. Swirling lace adorned her willowy frame, and the shape of her gown clung to her soft curls, glimmering in the sunlight of the early evening. The style ended up more sophisticated than the princess ballgown she initially dreamed of, but she couldn’t imagine wearing anything else.</p><p>“You’re going to knock, Steve dead.” Her bridesmaids assured her, and Helena beamed. They were interrupted by a knock on the door to the room; that would be her escort down the aisle. Natasha went and opened the door, revealing Clint. He cleaned up nicely, wearing a black suit with a bright blue bowtie. He rubbed at his chin, missing the five-day stubble that he shaved off that morning.</p><p>“Hey ladies,” Clint gave them a joking finger gun and a charming grin, mainly working to make Helena brighten. He offered to walk her down the aisle when he heard that she planned on walking herself since she didn’t have any family left. Helena accepted because Clint was a brother to her. Therefore, he was the perfect one to escort her down the aisle.</p><p>Natasha gave him a quick peck on the lips before he entered the room, greeting her boyfriend with a little sweetness before the ceremony kicked off. Clint gave a goofy grin, and all the bridesmaids grabbed their personal bouquets, quietly exiting the room.</p><p>That left Clint to hold his hand out to Helena, “You look amazing, Lena. I’m honored to be your escort today.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Helena giggled, and she fixed her veil fanned out behind her, the gossamer sheen of the golden hour light sparkling like little diamonds. She never felt more beautiful than that moment, anticipating the greatest day of her life to reach its crowning glory.</p><p>In one hand, a bouquet.</p><p>In the other, she tucked into Clint’s elbow.</p><p>
  <em>She was ready. </em>
</p><p>Clint, smiling like a proud big brother, walked out with Helena, and they remained a few paces behind the bridesmaids. The small processional exited the small beachside cabin, and the bridesmaids hustled down to their places when Clint and Helena hung back from view. They could see the small gathering of guests rise from their chairs, watching the bridesmaids walk down the aisle and took their places at the altar. The groomsmen were in place, as was the officiant. Most importantly, Steve stood across from the empty space meant for Helena and tapped his foot, staring down at his feet. He wanted the first time he saw her to feel magical.</p><p>When the bridesmaids finished their walk, Clint escorted Helena into view and those in the audience gasped with soft coos when seeing the radiant bride. Under the pinkening orange skies of the sunset and the glow of the golden hour made Helena appear like a radiant goddess among mere mortals. Tony tapped Steve’s shoulder and he looked up, taking in a shuddering breath when he laid eyes on his soon-to-be wife.</p><p>Helena’s face brightened when seeing Steve looking at her, cheeks flushing with a shy blush. It felt like a do-over to the night they first met. But they were different now, arguably happier people. She and Clint reached the altar, giving her away to Steve. Their hands connected, and Steve pulled her to stand across from him.</p><p>“We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Steven Grant Rogers and Helena Emeline Nepheros in holy matrimony. It is more than a mere celebration of marriage, but the love of two soulmates. Leland Foster Wood once said: Married Love is love woven into a pattern of living.  It has the elements of understanding and the passionate kindness of husband and wife towards each other.  It is rich in the many-sided joys of life because each is more concerned with giving joy than grasping it for himself.  And joys are most truly experienced when they are most fully shared. Marriage is about a mission that lovers undergo when they subject to discovering love. It is this: We seek the comfort of another. Someone to share the life we choose. Someone to help us through the never-ending attempt to understand ourselves. And in the end, someone to comfort us along the way.” The officiant smiled, reading from the small book of poems and readings that the loving couple chose to have as their introduction.</p><p>They hardly planned a drawn-out ceremony, opting for something short. Formality was silly when they knew from the soul marks.  </p><p>“The groom and bride have written their own vows. Steve, you may share first.” The officiant closed his book softly and glanced between the couple, who were locked in their gazes. It appeared that the outside world faded away from their attention, leaving only each other.</p><p>Steve chuckled, and he squeezed her hands with his, “Helena, I remember the day I met you. I found you on a bus stop bench, dressed in bright scrubs and crying your eyes out. I didn’t know why I stopped, but something inside me told me to ask the young woman at the bus stop during the rain if she was alright. And that was when I met you. My life has never been the same since, nor would I want it to be. You became my world, Helena. I had my friends, work, and passions—I was so sure I didn’t need anything else. But you proved me so wrong. I have never been happier to be wrong, and I will accept that I didn’t know how much you would mean to me if you spend the rest of our lives by my side. I take you as my partner, my friend, and my love. Your hopes and dreams will now be intermingled with mine, making them ours. I promise to be faithful and true to you in mind, body, and spirit; to cherish you and respect you; and to be a source of comfort and encouragement, free and bound by our love, as long as we shall live.”</p><p>“Beautiful. Helena, you may share your vows.” The officiant nodded, and the crowd turned their attention to Helena, gently dabbing at her eyes to avoid smearing her makeup. Tony gave him a proud slap on the back and grinned wide enough to make the audience laugh.</p><p>Helena shook her head, grasping at her composure trying to flee from her and firmly yanking it back to her. She needed to get through her vows, “Steve, before you… I was alone. I thought that I liked it that way, and so I never changed it. I never went out of my way to discover what could be waiting for me. When you entered my life that fateful day, I realized that I wasn’t alone anymore, nor did I want to be. You brought me out of my shell and made me the woman I am today, a better woman all around. Today I become your wife, and you become my husband. I will strive to give you the best of myself. I promise to keep myself open to you to let you into my innermost fears and feelings, secrets, and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change, keeping our relationship alive and exciting. And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all that I am, in the only way I know how—completely and forever.”</p><p>Upon completing her written vows, she and Steve turned to their maid of honor and best man respectively and collected their marriage rings. They were simplistic, but neither Steve nor Helena believed that the gaudiness or cost of such things should matter. The vow they made meant much more than any silly ring—gold bands for both with a small diamond for Helena’s birth month of April.</p><p>“With the vows taken, does anyone hold objections to why these two shouldn’t be married. Speak now, or forever hold your peace-” A moment of silence to offer the chance, but no one spoke up. Nor would anyone have reason to because the bride and groom were made for each other. So, the officiant continued on, “Do you, Steven Grant Rogers, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To cherish and hold for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, ‘til death do you part?”</p><p>“I do.” Steve nodded, gently slipping the ring onto Helena’s finger, and watched as her eyes sparkled at the perfect fit. He had never seen a more beautiful sight than her with the ring, promising to be his for life.</p><p>“Do you, Helena Emmeline Nepheros, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To cherish and hold for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, ‘til death do you part?”</p><p>Helena smiled as she slipped Steve’s ring on, “Yes, I do.”</p><p>“Then, by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I declare you husband and wife—you may now kiss the bride.” The officiant declared, closing his leather journal of notes. He stepped back, and Steve pulled Helena to him, their lips brushing softly. Neither felt like they got enough and dove in, connecting in a passionate kiss. Helena felt her face blush, but the observers weren’t enough to stop her from enjoying herself. Steve chuckled up against her lips and dipped her slightly, breaking their lips apart.</p><p>Nothing too scandalous for the ceremony… they would save that for later.</p><p>Steve cupped Helena’s cheek and smiled at her. She was his wife; he got to call her that now. The thought made him thrilled and nearly giddy like a teenage boy lovesick with a crush, but this woman was his. He whispered to her, “Can we just stay like this forever?”</p><p>“I wish. Alas, we have to complete the reception,” Helena suggested as Steve righted her onto her feet, making him nod. She had a point. They laced their hands together and directed the small crowd, running under fifty people, to the reception. Their little set up awaited them a short walk across the sandy beach. The four-poster structure with white sheer drapes hanging down looked something out of a fantasy and complimented the sunset beach wedding's ethereal vibe. Their first stop was just before the reception at the row of unlit paper lanterns, waiting to be launched.</p><p>The paper lanterns were a Helena request. When she was little, she remembered that her father read her a bedtime story that she requested nearly every night. She didn’t remember most of the story, but it involved a scene by the sea where the protagonist saw a magical sea of paper lanterns floating above the water. When planning, Helena knew she wanted to recreate the scene, an homage to her late father.</p><p>The guests and their plus-ones stood together to share a lantern as Clint went to retrieve one of the candles from the table set up for dinner. That was how they would light the candles. Helena and Steve stood before the first lantern, and Helena leaned down to pick it up, feeling Steve’s eyes on her.</p><p>“You’re staring again.” Helena softly teased him, looking up at him through her lashes. She straightened her posture and held the empty lantern.</p><p>“Can you blame me?” Steve inquired, wrapping his arm lazily around her waist to dip down and grip her hip—wanting to be close to her. She nuzzled up to him, and her eyes sparkled as Steve accepted the lantern from her. “I’m looking at the most beautiful woman in the world.”</p><p>Their conversation stopped when Clint stopped by and used the candle to light their lantern, rushing down the line to do it as quickly as possible. Helena and Steve admired each other in the soft glow of the lantern as the skies started to bleed blue through the sunset, night coming in.</p><p>“Make a wish!” Helena exclaimed, telling everyone down the line to embrace their pairs and put their collective energy and good wishes into the lantern that would fly high. For a moment, everyone relished in the quiet and made their wishes into the night. When everyone held their wishes between silent lips, they all let go one by one. The wedding party watched their lanterns float into the dark blue sky, and the sight was a beautiful one.</p><p> It was something so unique to start their new life with good vibes and ideas.</p><p>The wedding party glanced around, and there were smiles everywhere. “Alright, that means dancing and food!” Tony whooped, causing the crowd to cheer and the happy couple to laugh. Their friends moved out of their way and stared on with smiles. Introducing to the world Mr. and Mrs. Rogers, spouses and soulmates for life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FOLLOW ME @queen-kass-the-writer on Tumblr for more content of Helena and Steve!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>